


one-shots,percy jackson and the olympians

by tonystarknewwife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rating: M, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarknewwife/pseuds/tonystarknewwife
Summary: there wil be alot of cheating in this story.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Will Solace, Athena/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Drew Tanaka
Kudos: 21





	one-shots,percy jackson and the olympians

Haze and i had aways have a good relationship but latey i dont fee the same abou her anymore.


End file.
